FEAR Transmission
by CantThinkOfAUsername1029
Summary: A four-shot based on the F.E.A.R. Transmissions by Black Veil Brides. Sorry they are so short, I didn't know how to lengthen it.
1. FEAR Transmission 1: Stay Close

**A/N This is a four-shot based on all the F.E.A.R. Transmissions by Black Veil Brides. I highly suggest listening to each one while you read this. **

**F.E.A.R. Transmission 1: Stay Close **

_We expect a battle for humanity is about to begin,_

_Within each uprising, __a vague sense of safety will ignite in you._

_An unseen shadow without a slither of doubt, towards those who protect, _

_And defend you._

_Let the thoughts slip away, and remain calm._

_Stay close to F.E.A.R._

_Only we can protect._

"No, I won't let this happen," the man behind the desk said. "These fools, who do they think they are?" The man bolted up out of his seat fuming. "These- these, _kids!_ They cannot overpower us! We created them!" The man started pacing, running a hand through his graying hair. _He_ was the one creating a better place and helping humanity! _Not_ these winged freaks! They did nothing but fill the world with a vague sense of safety, while we were the ones who were doing all the work! Those freaks may "protect" and "defend", as they called it, but the School was the one who created them. The man was very much angry, startling the assistant present in the room.

"B-but sir-" the assistant started.

"No!" The boss roared. "I will not have these children running around, starting uprisings, and DESTROYING us! Do you want that? DO YOU?" The man yelled, wire-frame glasses slipping farther and farther down his nose with every word.

With every outrage, the weak assistant shrunk farther back into the corner. He was terrified of his boss right now. He always was. The assistant really didn't agree with his boss' plans, but he was afraid of what might happen to him if he spoke out. The boss sighed, calming down and regaining his posture.

"We are the ones who can protect the world, the ones who can save it. Not those petty children," the man spat, once again sitting in his chair. Even though his composure was calm, you could tell he was still seething.

"O-of course, sir. You're r-right," the assistant agreed quickly.

"_Only _we can protect. The world _must_ stay close to the School..."

**A/N This wasn't as long as I hoped...Whoops. I think I did a good job of getting the message across though. There is three more installments of this four-shot; F.E.A.R. Transmission 2: Trust, F.E.A.R. Transmission 3: As War Fades, and F.E.A.R.: Final Transmission. Helpful criticism is always welcome, so don't forget to review!**

**~WretchedAndDivine**


	2. FEAR Transmission 2: Trust

**A/N The second installment of the F.E.A.R. Transmissions!**

**F.E.A.R. Transmission 2: Trust**

_The rebels claim their brave new world is upon us.  
Do not be fooled by the chicanery in which they lay their claim.  
It is false, and their uprising will not succeed.  
You will place your trust in F.E.A.R.  
You must! _

"A brave new world is upon us! Us, all off us can stop this and finally put it to an end!" The winged girl on TV yelled into the crowd of loyal supporters. They cheered even louder in response.

Fools.

All their words were chicanery, fake. Their whole uprising. Their claim that a "brave new world was upon us.

Lies.

Everyone of those poor souls in the crowd, convinced that this rebel group could actually save us, the world even. But they can't. They won't be able to. It's too daunting of a task to complete. For them. As for us, the School, we could. We could save the world. Everyone under the rule of the School. Everyone enhanced. It truly was a perfect world. A one without rebels, without mayhem.

They'll place their trust in the School...

They must.

**A/N I think I did a better job following the story here. But it's so shooooooooort. Only 140 words! I'm ashamed. There is two more installments of this four-shot; F.E.A.R. Transmission 3: As War Fades, and F.E.A.R.: Final Transmission. Helpful criticism is always welcome, so don't forget to review!**

**~WretchedAndDivine**


	3. FEAR Transmission 3: As War Fades

**A/N I really didn't know how to connect the lyrics to the story on this one... Anyway, enjoy the third installment of the F.E.A.R. Transmissions!**

**F.E.A.R. Transmission 3: As War Fades**

_We are not interested in the possibility of defeat.  
Not within the silence of a deserted ally,  
Nor the clamor of a crowded street.  
F.E.A.R. can not be vanquished, we can not be destroyed.  
F.E.A.R. will rise up again and control the masses,  
Take back the power and crush the insurgent hoard.  
As war fades in to the distant memories of enlightened pigs and open wounds,  
The rebels will begin to perish- one by one, it should.  
Feel the fear of dying young, not ignore the chance to scream.  
Lie awake at night in terror,  
Admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory  
And the story of Rebels who set out to conquer will finish...  
In blood. _

_We will not be defeated,_ the man behind the desk thought. _We can't. We are the School._ Imagining it, he shuddered. The silence of a deserted ally, or the clamor of a crowded street. All of it, chaos. No order, no ruler, just the _rebels._ But we, the School, can rise up, control everything. A perfect world. A utopian society. One with no rebels, only those who are under our rule and enhanced. We will take the power and crush the rebels. This is a war, one between the School and the rebels. And amidst this war, the rebels will perish, one by one. They will be consumed by fear. The fear of dying young. Lying awake at night in terror. Admitting the School will come to glory. And as for the rebels. They'll finish this war...

In blood.

**A/N This isn't my best work by far. Like I said earlier, I had a little trouble with connecting the two. Oh! And thank you to BvBbina for reviewing! We have almost the exact same music choice. ^.^ Only one more installment; F.E.A.R.: Final Transmission.**


	4. FEAR: Final Transmission

**A/N This is to be our final chapter...**

**F.E.A.R.: Final Transmission**

_This is to be our final transmission_

_The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies_

_They have damaged our intention of ugly and defiant malevolence_

_All that we love and care for will sinkInto the abyss of a new dark age_

_Made more sinisterAnd perhaps more protracted_

_By the light of perverted science and rebellion_

_The whole root and heavy core_

_Will perish in starving captivity_

_You will never win your freedom_

_You cannot escape... _

_F.E.A.R._

With the last word, the man clicked off the recorder. The winged freaks had defeated us, killed the heart of the hydra. After this, everyone of the Schools vanished, one by one. The School was no more. They have destroyed the intention of creating a utopian society, a one where everyone was enhanced. Now, it's all chaos. Everything we had worked on, it sunk into the abyss of a new dark age. And perhaps, this new world of rebellion, we will perish in starving captivity.

But they will never escape us.

We are the School...

**A/N Welp, looks like this is it for this series. I hope the few readers I did have enjoyed this. What would you guys think of a fic. based on Wretched and Divine by BVB? I think that'd be cool. Review on what you think!**

**~WretchedAndDivine **


End file.
